


Could it be you?

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, request, tetsono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Tetsono Soulmate Au Request from tumblr ~ Misono starts to feel strange around Sendagaya, he decides he needed to see Sendagaya's soulmate tattoo for himself, he wasn't at all prepared to find his soulmate that day.





	

Misono sat in his chair, he was exhausted. It was tiring but somehow he would do the whole thing again if given the opportunity, he spent the whole day with Sendagaya. They had organized a big group meet up but they were they only two that showed up, how unprofessional! Not that he minded spending the day with Sendagaya and Hugh. 

He looked down at his wrist and traced the pattern with his finger, it was a strange pattern. It elegantly spiralled around his wrist but left off at one point, he assumed his soulmate had the other half. Soulmates was a strange concept… someone's out there who's just the one you have to love? He had never found his so he had no clue, but he didn't really mind if he found his or not. As a kid he would always trace it over and over hoping one day he could find the one, hoping when he woke up he wouldn’t be lonely. It didn't matter now, he wasn't lonely anymore. He had Shirota, and Sendagaya and his friends. Friends. The word that used to seem so foreign to him had now become a casual term. 

Misono sighed before jumping in his seat slightly when his phone buzzed, he quickly picked up nervously and answered. 

"H-Hello?! Who would call at such an unreasonable time!" 

He stuttered still not used to the whole phone call thing,

"Ah sorry Misono, I was just calling to check up on you. You looked tired after today" 

Misono was shocked as he heard Sendagaya's voice coming through the phone, why was he calling?!

"I-I'm perfectly fine Sendagaya! I don't need checking up on!" 

Misono shouted at his phone, he thought he might be getting a little sick but that wasn't a big issue. When Sendagaya called his whole face lit up red, it must be a fever of some sort. He shook his head and focused on the call.

"Ah okay that’s good… I guess I'll hang up then, cya Misono" 

Sendagaya said that almost sounding disappointed, every bone in Misono's body screamed for him to tell him to wait, that he wanted to talk with him more. It was ridiculous! There was no way he wanted to talk with Sendagaya more, he talked with him all the time, he was fine, there was no point in useless conversation. Before Misono could decide what he wanted to say Sendagaya had hung up. 

He sighed and looked down at his phone, "I'm perfectly fine…" he repeated the sentence to himself, was he fine? He couldn't help the flush that went to his face when he thought about the reasons, he must have been sick, there's no way…. But it was true he had never seen Sendagaya's soulmate tatto…. Misono sat back down in his chair with a bright red flustered face. Secretly deep down he hoped it was true, but they were both guys? Misono had no idea how to deal with these strange feelings. He would ask to see Sendagaya's tattoo tomorrow he thought as the clock struck nine and everything faded to black. 

Misono slowly opened his eyes to find he was in his bed, Lily must have taken him there. He yawned and sat up before getting out of bed, he went to go get dressed in casual clothes. That took much more time than he expected. Somehow he found himself thinking about what Sendagaya would be wearing, he shook his head violently before choosing a simple purple shirt and white cardigan. 

He left his bedroom and quickly got ready, saying his good morning to Lily and the kids. He took his phone and wrote a message to Sendagaya. 

'Today I am free again, I will be stopping by the same coffee shop we met at yesterday. If you have nothing on feel free to tag along. Misono.'

He pressed send quickly and told Lily about his plans to go to the coffee shop again, Lily seemed more than happy to see them meeting up again. He saw his phone buzz and quickly checked it,

'sure, sounds fun' 

Sendagaya's replies were always short and brief, it got annoying sometimes but at times like these he was just glad to get a text from him. Ever since he thought about it his mind had been making all this up, it was all a trick of the mind. As soon as he realized Sendagaya wasn't his soulmate these strange feelings would stop, Misono was sure of it. There was no way he actually liked… Misono shook his head again and walked out the door into their car with Lily following.

He arrived at the café early and waited anxiously for Sendagaya to arrive, he looked down at the time every few seconds and looked out the window trying to look casual. Besides he didn't even have to come, it didn’t matter if he came or not he only came for the café….right? 

Misono looked out the window and saw Sendagaya with Hugh on his shoulder approaching the café, they entered and saw Misono with Lily next to him. Misono glanced up casually as if to say oh so you came cool rather than what he was actually thinking, waiting for him to get there. Sendagaya gave a small wave and came over to sit at their table. 

"ah was I late? Sorry you never really specified a time" 

He said shrugging, Misono quickly brushed it off

"O-Of course not, I only just got here Sendagaya"

Misono said sending a glare to Lily who was having a good old chuckle to himself. He shrugged,

"Hey shorty you can just call me Tetsu, its weird still being called by my last name even though were friends" 

Misono internally screamed incoherent words.   
"Hey!! Don't call me shorty!!!"

Sendagaya- no, Tetsu, had called him a friend, of course he already knew that, but he was just checking. Misono quickly got a waiter over and ordered his usual earl grey tea and biscuits, Tetsu had a plain green tea. Once their order arrived that Misono had been impatiently waiting for, they had gotten Misono's tea wrong. It was a camomile and honey tea, which he despised. 

He looked at it with disgust, he was about to get angry at the waiter when Tetsu looked over at him noticing what happened. 

"Want mine Misono?"   
He said casually pushing his tea over to Misono, 

"I know you don't mind green tea and you hate camomile and honey, I can have it for you"

Misono blushed a million shades of red, normally it would be much easier to buy another and make sure they got it there quick, but Tetsu had offered…. Misono took the tea looking away. 

"I-I mean I guess since it's there I will"

Tetsu seemed pleased with the answer. They both settled down and sipped their tea and Misono got straight to the point, 

"I was wondering if I could see your soulmate tattoo… don't get me wrong! I'm only curious as to the pattern!!" 

Tetsu shrugged seeing nothing wrong with the question, he pulled up his long sleeve shirt and showed his wrist that had a very very similar pattern to Misono's. Almost identical…. He slowly pulled up his own sleeve and saw that it was exactly the same. Both of their eyes widened at the realization, Misono and Tetsu both put their wrists next to each other and watched as the tattoo became whole. The black line snaked around each of their wrists and completed the pattern. 

"You…." 

"Shorty…."   
Misono's face went a deep red colour as he stuttered out incomprehensible words and numbers, Tetsu just sat there in silence taking his time to process it. Lily and Hugh stood up and took a step outside to give them some space, both of them smiling ear to ear clearly aware of the situation for a while. 

"I guess that explains how I feel then….."

Tetsu said shrugging as if his feelings toward Misono were the most casual thing in the world, Misono stared at him with a mortified expression. Words couldn't find their way to his mouth, stunned silence surrounded them. 

"i-i-i…. I-I suppose that means we are a c-couple now"

Misono said trying to match his bluntness before looking away trying to hide his face, internally he couldn't even think, it was just screaming. 

"Yeah I guess so shorty" 

"Don't call me shorty!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AAAAA MISONOS CHARACTER IS SO HARD TO PINPOINT T_T I HOPE I DID HIM JUSTICE. Well that was supposed to be a drabble but it turned into a one-shot xD I was going to write more but I decided to leave it there. I might continue this later if I have time. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Words: 1408
> 
> ~Astra~


End file.
